


Third Day of Christmas

by alley_oops, HeadmasterFelix



Series: Aidan Turner and Jamie Campbell Bower: Citadel [7]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, British Singers RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Mortal Instruments (Movies) RPF
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sexuality Bending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadmasterFelix/pseuds/HeadmasterFelix
Summary: Aidan takes Jamie back to the club, buys him a new dress, and they have a nice dinner in the ballroom followed by fucking on the terrace.





	Third Day of Christmas

"We should get you some clothes, too, while we're here," Aidan says, coming up behind Jamie and slipping his arms around him. Sure, it may only be Day 1 of their official relationship, but being out at Citadel together feels absolutely amazing. He's good at the boyfriend thing, always has been, and he's still tickled that Jamie wants him this way. "Will you try on stuff I choose?"

He leans into the touch and hums, happy and feeling pretty much identically to Aidan. "Yeah, of course. Anything you want. You can even put me in a dress if you see one you like."

Aidan chuckles. "I'll keep that in mind. So, tell me," he says, gesturing at the huge wall of sex toys in front of them. "What caught your attention that made you stay here?"

Tilting his head at the question, he asks, "Like... what... kind of kink made me stay? I'm not sure what you mean."

"Like, which of these fine products before us caught your eye and kept you in this aisle?"

He smirks a little sheepishly and looks away. "Honestly? Not one that reminds me of you in the least - that seven inch translucent sparkly purple one. And it doesn't matter, you should pick it out. Something that feels like you... if you had a dildo for a dick, I mean."

Aidan grins, and eyes the array. "Are you sure you don't just want a plug? Something you could wear for a few hours, and not be able to take your mind off me?"

"Is that what _you_ want me to have? You're the boss, you tell me what memento I'm getting." He's absolutely loving this.

"Let's start with these," Aidan says, lifting a smooth matte string of anal beads from its display. "This one looks fun. And it looks flexible enough that you could wear it while you're wearing jeans."

Jamie licks his lips. "You've got good taste, I could have a lot of fun with those. And I don't currently have a set."

"Perfect." Aidan smiles and pushes the beads into his hand. "But I think you'll also be needing..." He looks back over his shoulder, searching for the right part of the boutique. "Ah, yes. Have you ever used clover clamps?"

He shudders a little at the phrase, but even he's not sure if it's a good or bad shudder. "Once, without explanation and the chain hooked around my tongue stud. It was quite the learning experience."

"Ooh. I don't want to damage your tongue, god no." Aidan reaches out and feels a plastic - good god, _plastic?_ \- chain, then lifts a set of black metal clamps. "These ones. On your nipples," he says, handing them over. "But if I ever get into CBT, there might be more."

"Jesus. I'm not opposed, but if you want clover clamps anywhere near my cock there's gonna have to be quite a lot of built up." He stops a moment, something catching his eye, and then looks back to Aidan. "What about... um... chastity cages? You could, I dunno, make sure I'm not out hooking up with groupies or something. I've heard they make numbered one-time locks so you could tell if I let myself out when I wasn't supposed to."

Anticipation pulses in Aidan's core. "We might not see each other for weeks at a time," he points out quietly.

"I'll just have to trust you to let me take it off when you think I deserve it, then, won't I?" He slips his hand into Aidan's and squeezes gently.

"Christ." Aidan steps forward and pulls him into a kiss, emotion pumping through his veins.

Jamie damn-near giggles, being swept up like that, and wraps his arms around Aidan's neck loosely. "So you like that, huh?"

"Hell, yeah. The fact that you're willing to do that for me?" Aidan nips at Jamie's bottom lip. "So fucking hot." He slides his hands down Jamie's back to cup his ass.

Jamie gasps softly and pushes back against his hands. "I'm yours and I wanna make sure we both know it."

"Good boy," Aidan whispers against his lips. He lingers over the kiss, then claws his way back from a surge of lust -- not easy to do now that's been getting so much up close and personal attention from Jamie. "Knickers."

 _Oh holy fuck, how does that phrase feel that good?_ "I think I finally get the 'no coming in the middle of the shop' rule," he murmurs, keeping his hand linked with Aidan's as they go towards the lingerie. "Men's or women's?"

"Women's. You can wear it to dinner tonight. I like this corset," Aidan says, fingering a fine-boned black satin basque. "Maybe-- Oh, my god," he exclaim when something else catches his eye.

Jamie squints and then raises an eyebrow. "You have a medieval kink I should know about? And if so, you know I spent a year doing that, right?"

"Obviously I know that. You think I didn't watch the entire series, and recently?" Some other shiny thing attracts his attention and Aidan's off, tugging Jamie behind him. "This is it. This is for this evening," he says, trailing a finger over the curved waist of a structured corset dress. He signals a shopgirl, who disappears into a back room.

He smiles brightly at Aidan's enthusiasm. "It's lovely. And the fact that you wanna see me in it makes it all the better." Jamie nuzzles into his boyfriend's neck. "Is there something other than your name you'd like me to call you?"

"Aidan is fine," he answers, shivering deliciously at the caresses, "until further notice." 

The girl appears, midnight blue satin draped over her arm. "I think you'll find this fits, sir," she says, although it's unclear just which of them she's addressing. "I'm happy to help with the lacing if you'd like."

Grinning, Aidan gestures towards the change rooms. 

"Did she just..." Jamie subdues a grin, but it's so hard with how giddy he's feeling. "Are you gonna want me to stay in that? With nothing under?"

"Until I want you out of it? Yes. But I'll permit you panties if you insist."

Shyly, Jamie nods. "I've got a bit of um... metal I don't wanna risk getting caught on anything. Please?"

Aidan beams at him. "Yeah, I'll find you something while you're trying that on."

Jamie hurries himself into the changing room, preemptively thanking the shop girl for helping him with his laces, and re-emerges to be evaluated by Aidan a few minutes later.

Aidan's eyes grow round and wide at the sight. The steel bones of the corset create a curvy illusion, and the laces down the back emphasize Jamie's narrow waist. Stepping behind him, Aidan runs his hands over Jamie's sides, feeling the heat of him through the satin. Wordlessly he holds out the lacy black thong.

"I'm never gonna get tired of the way you look at me," he murmurs as Aidan touches him. "I'm gonna be the most gorgeous person in that room tonight, and I'm all yours."

Aidan smiles, tightening his hold on his lover's waist before releasing him. "Go put these on, and these," he adds, holding up a pair of strappy black heels, "before I eat you alive right here, and no one gets to admire you."

Grinning, he takes them with a "yes, sir!" and disappears into the dressing room once again. In a little while he comes back out, bottom lip captured coyly between his teeth, one hand on his waist and the other arm following the curve of his hip. "Am I everything you hoped for?"

"All that and more," Aidan assures him with a cheeky grin. In heels, Jamie is a couple inches taller than he, but still at a good kissing height. "You'll turn every head, drop every jaw, and you'll be the envy of everyone." He links their fingers together and signs for the purchases, his mind already kicking into overdrive. "We're going to their posh dining room. I've never been in here before." The room is large, with high ceilings and windows looking down on the city skyline. Round tables stretch across the room, and though he shoots a longing look at one of the tall half-open booths, he chooses a central table -- the better for guests to watch Jamie.

Jamie catches a glimpse of himself in a mirror in the moment it takes for a hostess to come greet them. His hair is done up in soft curls, his eyes look huge from expert application of shimmering neutral shadow, mascara, and eyeliner. He'd refused any amount of contouring, wanted Aidan to still be able to see him under all that paint, and insisted on an understated lipstick, because he looks enough like his ex's twin without copying her make up habits. 

Jamie's never been this... _feminized_ before. On his own, he would probably find it unbearable - insecurity about how ridiculous he must look would eat away at him, and inevitably make him do something stupid to prove that he does look ridiculous and he knows it. But it's completely different with Aidan. The way he looks at him, keeps touching him, praises him, and the long-sought feeling of being _Aidan's girl_ makes it one of Jamie's favorite things - driven further home by Aidan taking him somewhere this gorgeous. He doesn't get more than a couple of inches away from Aidan until he absolutely needs to in order to sit down, and even then his foot is against his as soon as it can be.

"I was watching some people making out in the bar while you were getting your face done. Honestly, I was getting pretty bored," Aidan says with a self-deprecating eyeroll. "But you look absolutely gorgeous. You know, in case you weren't paying attention," he adds, linking their fingers together on the tablecloth. "I know you're good with heels, but is the frock okay? Not too tight?"

"It's weird," he admits. "Especially sitting. But I'm getting used to it, and it's well worth it for the way you look at me. Later, I wanna hear all about what you wanted to do to me in the shop, please?"

"Later, you might even get a sample of it," Aidan replies, his eyes twinkling. He gives the menu a glance - and wonders absently what the hell a barigoule is - but then sets it aside in favor of his date. "I've been thinking more about what we discussed last night," he says, although the conversation was wide-roaming. "About roleplay."

His eyes light up at that and he bites his lip with excitement. "Yeah?" He leans in, one arm resting on the table and under his 'bust'. "What'd you have in mind?"

"First, I'm curious what you've been doing already. Because you mentioned you've been spending a lot of time in it recently," Aidan says, stroking his thumb over the back of Jamie's hand. "Do you have a favorite sort of fantasy?"

Jamie smiles politely while inwardly chastising himself for not thinking harder about a lie while he was still thinking about it at all. After a moment he swallows and tries to just wing it. "Well. I... really like... Star Wars." _What the hell was that?! Have I even seen those movies?_

Aidan blinks. It's sure doesn't resemble anything he was suspecting. "You have a stormtrooper fantasy?" he hazards. "Or Princess Leia in a gold bikini?"

Jamie furrows his brow and rubs his face, careful of the makeup. "I can't pretend to be into space Nazis or whatever they are. I'm sorry, I just... really don't want you to think that what we're... that what we have is just some kind of kink to me. Which I suppose is probably about how you felt when you were admitting you were curious about men."

"I'm not curious about men. I'm just curious about you." It seems like a strange concept to Aidan - he doesn't quite understand it - but he knows it to be the truth. "Does it bother you that you are apparently one of my kinks?" he asks, hoping he hasn't inadvertently given offense.

"No! No, not at all. I don't think that has anything to do with why we're together. I just, in September, when we talked about things we wanna try, you-- wait, were you actually hitting on me when you said you were curious? I was so sure you weren't interested that I just believed it when you said your curiosity about guys wasn't a come-on... which in hindsight is really dense of me."

"I was generally curious, that's true. But it was kind of... neutral, you know? Indifferent. You're the only man I've ever been interested in enough to actually want to experiment with him. And that's... that's just because you're you." Their waiter appears at the table side, and he orders the first appetizer the man recommends, then chooses randomly from the wine list before waving him away with a polite smile. "I never thought you were particularly into me, though." 

He laughs gently. "I'll take that as a sign I was covering it up well. I didn't wanna make you feel weird about it, I like being around you too much to give you any reason to wanna stop." Jamie strokes Aidan's hand and watches him almost-lovingly.

Aidan smiles and tugs him close, leaning across the table to plant a slow searching kiss on his lips.

He cups Aidan's cheek as they kiss, and watches him as they pull away from each other. "You really, really are good at the boyfriend thing," he comments adoringly, feeling safe. "And if you really wanna know about the role play thing, I'll tell you."

Taking a moment to seriously consider it, Aidan then shakes his head. "You're allowed to have secrets. I just want to make sure I choose an idea you'll really like." He chuckles. "As in, no space Nazis. Valuable info, that."

"Well, um... okay, I'll just... tell you the basic concept and if you like it, we can talk about it, and if you don't we can move on." He clears his throat, adjusts his seat a little, and lowers his voice. "I really have a thing for um... seducing straight guys?"

"No. Are you just saying that?" Aidan asks, his grin slightly incredulous. "Wait," he realizes, and gestures between them, teasing, "I guess that means this could be over fairly quickly."

"What, and give up prematurely on a Happily Ever After with a guy who's straight for everyone but me? Not a chance." He grins back, visibly relaxing as it seems Aidan's not somehow unhappy. "I didn't even notice I had a thing for it until I started getting a crush on you, I guess it developed from there."

 _Happily ever after_. Wonder shines in Aidan's eyes for an instant. "I think we could work with that," he says, and pauses to clear his throat. "Especially with you all dolled up this way. A guy like me would probably have a lot of questions for a guy like you."

"Oh?" Jamie raises an eyebrow dangerously, and God he loves that Aidan's just running with this. "Questions like what, Mr. Turner?"

It takes a beat, entranced as Aidan is. But then he shakes it off and says, "Questions like... What are you getting out of this?" His glance at the so-called neckline of the corset dress makes it perfectly clear what he means by _this_.

"Hmm... you mean aside from attention from men like you?" He smirks. "Do I really need more reason than that?"

Aidan laughs. "Enjoy the attention then, I guess," he says, giving Jamie a nod. He barely acknowledges the waiter when he comes to the table and opens their bottle of wine. "Because it's all you'll get from me. I don't do blokes."

Jamie licks his lips, quite intentionally letting the silver from his jewelry show just a bit. He thanks the waiter, because he can't not, and takes a sip of his wine. Something's rolling around in his head he doesn't feel like he can let go of until he puts it out there. "Aidan, do you... would you ever... want me to pretend to be a girl for you?"

"Pretend to be a girl?" Aidan echoes, uncertain just what the hell Jamie means. He lifts his glass and asks, "Is that what you're doing right now? Pretending you're a girl?" Granted, he's certainly got the face for it -- but still.

"No, not at the moment." Jamie smiles and shakes his head. "If this dress didn't force a certain posture you'd definitely be able to see just how 'guy' I feel at the moment," he teases. "But it's definitely something I could do, especially if we're talking about role playing. And double especially if that lecherous look in your eyes would get even deeper."

Aidan blinks, then narrows his eyes. "That was _not_ \-- Okay, it was." He purses his lips, rubbing his calf against Jamie's. "Would you want to do that because you want to feel like one, or in hopes I might treat you as one?"

"Well, I... um... maybe both, actually? I have always wondered how you treat your girlfriends, and especially how you touch them. Having chairs pulled out for me, having you feel up whatever passes for curves on my body, sounds pretty good." Another sip of his wine, a thoughtful little noise. "And I dunno, I have a pretty firm policy of trying anything once and I suppose that has to include 'being a girl', doesn't it?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm already treating you the same as my girlfriends," Aidan smiles. "You're getting the full treatment. Including..." He lifts Jamie's foot to the table.

Jamie watches Aidan with incredible skepticism, and maybe a bit of worry, but doesn't protest or resist, or even comment.

Black satin laces criss-cross halfway up Jamie's calf, topping a spiked heel Aidan is surprised he can even walk in. He looks into his boyfriend's eyes once more, then drops his head and licks a swathe over Jamie's ankle.

Jamie solidly blushes and whines a little, but Jesus, he's been wondering about this for a long time. His hips arch involuntarily and he bites into his lip.

Aidan lifts his head at the vulnerable noise, checking that everything is still okay. Then he dives back in, mouthing over the fine bones and trailing his fingers along the inside of Jamie's knee.

"How the hell does that feel so good?" Jamie asks quietly and rhetorically. "And Christ, you weren't fucking kidding about licking my ankles in a good pair of heels."

Aidan smirks a little. "Will that motivate you to wear hot shoes more often?" He nibbles over Jamie's ankle.

With a small moan he nods. "Yeah, yes, absolutely, whenever you want me to. Jesus, especially when we're alone. Or... anywhere you can fuck me, really."

 _Anywhere you can fuck me_. The words seem to echo and beat against Aidan's brain like the wings of a frantic sparrow. He sits back and drinks his wine, still toying his fingertip around and between the laces. A nod and a server attends on them once more. "Do you know what you want?"

"Mmmn... can I go total submissive here and ask you to order for me?" His voice is sweet and lilted, and he wiggles his toes a little.

"I don't remember what you like," Aidan murmurs in protest, but dutifully opens his menu again. "Ahh, let's see. The Muscovy duck, and the scallops. And the aged sirloin, medium rare," he decides, and returns his attention to his date. "Next time we can do this in the bath, and I'll massage you."

"In a bath? And you'll..." He blinks, dumbfounded for a moment. "At some point I'm going to sound like a broken record, but you are _really_ good at the boyfriend thing. Better than I ever was."

Aidan's jaw tightens for an instant, but he merely says, "Thanks," and moves Jamie's foot back to the floor. Reaching under the table, he grabs the bag from the shop, and hands it across. "I'm pretty sure there's some lube in... Yep. Here," he says, uncovering a small lidded box next to the salt shaker. Hands that over too. "Put the beads inside."

Somehow, sometimes, Citadel is still full of surprises. He swallows nervously but nods in understanding as takes the bag and the lube. The positioning is a little odd, a little awkward, but he makes it work right there at the table. Jamie is quite solidly blushing by the time he's got the first bead pressed against him, and he keeps his eyes alternating between Aidan and the table, not daring to look at anyone else. Each large ball comes with a quiet gasp, and each small one with a jagged exhale. By the time he gets to the end he looks a little pained, and very solidly aware of his submission.

Aidan hungrily watches his face while he works, savoring every expressive flicker. Then he nods in satisfaction, his smirk firmly back in place. "Maybe for dessert I'll let you sit in my lap. But for now, you need to try and get comfortable right where you are." 

He nods and sits up properly, swallowing a moan in the process. "Thank you, Aidan," his breath still sounds a bit shaky. He swallows down a bit of his wine and finally glances around to the rest of the restaurant.

His eyes intent, Aidan looks Jamie over from head to heels. "Are you just noticing now? How they're watching you?" he murmurs, and trails his fingers over the back of Jamie's hand. "You wanted to know what I was thinking about when we were in the shop. I was thinking about how bad I wanted to do what I just did, but not stop there. Lick your shoulders, your fingers, your throat. Taste you. Bite you." Oral fixation? Maybe.

That certainly doesn't help his breath even out any. "Your eyes are the only ones that matter," he murmurs in response, and with the way Aidan is talking, he means it. "Will... Will you do that later? Please?" He squirms in his seat, a lot of things down there needing adjusting at the moment.

A small smile curves Aidan's lips. "Maybe. More wine?"

Jamie nods and teases his bottom lip between his teeth. "Yes, please." Why does he get the feeling this isn't going to be as simple as it sounds?

The smirk widens, but Aidan refills their glasses in silence. Offering Jamie his, he asks, "What else should we talk about? Boyfriend-y type stuff."

He thanks Aidan as he takes his glass. "Well, I mean... for how long we've been friends, I'm missing some very vital facts," he asserts quite seriously. "For example, I have no idea what your favorite color is. Or even your favorite band! Now that you're my boyfriend, that kind of thing can no longer go unknown."

"My favorite band is Pearl Jam, but my favorite song is 'Love Reign O'er Me' by The Who. Obviously, when Pearl Jam covered it I was ecstatic, but the original is still best. My favorite color?" Aidan points at Jamie's dress. "Blue. And, hmm. I didn't always want to be an actor. Until I was 19, I was still hoping I'd make it onto a pro football team."

"Hmm, those are acceptable answers," he teases. "Spot on with the favorite color, especially. And! If we'd both gone into our dream professions, we still might have met... Which reminds me that we should add 'hooker and footballer' to our list of role play ideas."

"You're a lunatic," Aidan declares with a laugh. Their food arrives and he has the waiter set the dishes equidistant down the middle of the table, so they can pick and choose. "Why a hooker, Jamie?" he asks, licking sirloin juice from his fork. "Are you really that turned on by the thought of anyone walking up and using you? Are you secretly hoping to wind up in the middle of a gangbang?"

"Well, it didn't start that way. Initially I just thought it'd be cool to fuck for a living," he laughs. "But uh, yeah, actually. As I started realizing my kinks that..." He clears his throat, drinks more wine. "That sort of thing started to cross my mind a lot. Like, _a lot_. Getting fucked up against a wall in an alley, shoved to my knees and throat fucked. Or... Um... Heh. Other things?" He shakes his head and shuts his mouth.

"Shoved up against a cold brick wall in a dark alley, a gag in your mouth. A faceless stranger pressing hot against you, pinning you to the bricks with his weight," Aidan murmurs, momentarily lost in the vision. "You can't see because it's so dark, but you can _feel_ them. Touching you. Everywhere. You don't know whose hands are whose but they're pushing you to ecstasy, making you want..."

"Jesus, Aidan..." It's barely more than a whisper. He swallows and continues, "When it's too much, I still want more. I wanna prove how good I can be, how much I can take. Even when my thighs are slick and all my muscles are on fire, I'm begging for more behind the gag, begging to be used and wrecked because I have to be good for _something_."

"Who are you trying to impress? They all know already how much you can take." Cutting a bite of steak, Aidan dredges it through traces of marinade, then offers the forkful to Jamie.

Jamie leans in and takes the bite right off of the fork. He moans a little, rather unashamedly, clearly savoring as he chews, licking his lips after he's swallowed. "I wouldn't be trying to impress anyone. I just never feel as fulfilled, as... like I'm good for something as I do when I'm fucking. So taking anything anyone wants to give me... I know that's fucked up."

"Do you believe that?" Aidan murmurs, studying Jamie's eyes in the low atmospheric lighting. "That your greatest value lies in how much of your body you offer up?" The notion disturbs him, the thought that Jamie's self-worth might truly be so heavily invested in physicality. He's not against the fantasy, not at all. But, "What about your talent, your brain, your mind?"

"When I'm suitably worked up, I actually do, yeah. One of those things that comes with being lust-drunk for me, I guess," he sounds shy to admit it, maybe a little ashamed. "When I'm sober, though, not really. I think my greatest value is that I'm incredibly fun and make the people around me, who presumably are the people I care about, happy."

Aidan's mouth hitches up in a crooked grin. "That works for me," he says, taking Jamie's hand and pressing a kiss to the back of it. Then he picks up his fork once more. "Cross your legs."

For not the first, nor the last time tonight, Aidan's order is... confusing, but Jamie certainly does as he's told without argument.

"Good." Aidan's eyes flash with mischief. He loves knowing that nearly every movement Jamie makes causes the beads to shift inside him, even if just ever so slightly. "Now back the other way. Like a lady, love."

Jamie smirks at what a devious bastard his boyfriend is, and goes back to crossing his legs at his ankles. Daintily, he digs into some of the food, frequently shooting Aidan wanting looks, and before long he can't help but start to tease Aidan's leg with his heels.

Aidan lifts Jamie's wineglass and inspects it, turning it slowly in the light. "Some people hate this," he murmurs, admiring a pale lipstick stain on the rim. "I always thought it was kind of sexy, though. You know? I mean," he sets the glass back on the table, "it just makes me want to stare at your mouth." As he's doing. "What could be bad about that?"

"Those people are stupid, clearly." Jamie scrapes his front teeth over his lip, watching Aidan watch him, and ventures his foot farther up. He inhales a little sharply as lifting his leg causes a shift, but it certainly doesn't seem to bother him. "And I'll certainly take any excuse to make sure you can't take your eyes off of me."

Aidan grins and pulls Jamie's foot to rest in his lap, one hand casually caressing his ankle beneath the table. "Your turn," he says, taking a forkful of mouth-watering roasted duck. "Favorite color, favorite band, favorite song."

”Blue, same as yours. Mmm... the answer to the other two changes almost daily, but currently..." He looks Aidan over and smiles softly, "From Eden by Hozier, definitely. Favorite band is... I've really been digging The Cliks lately."

"Hmm, Hozier," Aidan says with a nod. "'In a Week,' do you like that one? I think it's an incredibly romantic song, even with all the corpses."

Jamie laughs, "Even with all the corpses. God I..." Awkward micro-pause, "really appreciate your taste sometimes. Yeah, I like that one too. I think I've loved everything he's done, especially when I'm going through a breakup or bouncing back from one."

"Fucking," Aidan adds, gesturing. "You could fuck to 'Work Song' even when you're dead."

"Oh my _God_ , yes. And the video for it..." He sighs dreamily. "'Take Me To Church', too, but that one's obvious, and 'Arsonist's Lullaby', although that might be more of a... love making song, than a true _fucking_ song." Jamie pauses thoughtfully. "You don't... you don't think he's a member, do you?"

Aidan's lips twitch. "Probably." He pushes his plate aside and leans in, crossing his arms on the table. "Do you want to consult the directory?"

"Well, I mean... okay, I know it's a total long shot, but like... what if we could somehow arrange a small concert. I've read he vastly prefers performing for small audiences - total introvert and all." He smiles, subdued but clearly quite excited about the idea. "It sounds like you're as much a fan as I am, and the idea of being there with you, snogging to it live? I think it'd be incredibly romantic."

"That would be amazing, you're right. The thought would've never occurred to me." Aidan sits back. "You know, a lot of people think I look like him, especially now that my hair is almost to my shoulders again. Some girl mistook me for him just a couple weeks ago. While I was giving her my autograph, she was chattering away and suddenly I realized that she had no idea I wasn't Hozier. She was really disappointed."

Jamie covers his mouth, giving a sympathetic look but also trying not to laugh. "I don't see the resemblance, honestly. And I bet she was just trying to get an autograph from someone famous, there's no way she knew anything about him if she mistook you two. For one thing, he's freakishly tall. And for another, you're _vastly_ more attractive."

"Well, it's good you think so," Aidan chuckles. "How would you pretend to be my girl?" he asks, returning to their topic of earlier. "I mean, how, specifically?"

This topic is clearly more exciting, as he leans in with an eyebrow arched. "Well, I suppose I'd start with change in body language - women move quite differently, have you noticed? And it's not hard at all for me to speak with my voice a little higher without resorting to a falsetto. You could call me fitting pet names, though I admit I'm not really sure what you like in that department - certainly wouldn't mind trying several out." Jamie licks his lips, narrows his eyes. "And, of course, you could touch me and talk about my body like I'm fully female." 

"Fully..." Aidan's expression sobers up in an instant. "That wouldn't insult you?"

"No? Why would it?" He tilts his head, confused. "It's not insulting to be a woman. I mean, I'm fairly certain that I'm not, but it's not insulting to play one, to be treated like one."

"No, that's not what I meant. I mean being praised for pretending to be someone else, rather than being appreciated for who you are." Aidan shakes his head slightly. "That wouldn't bother you on some level?"

"It wouldn't insult you if I got the hots for your Irish David Beckham, would it?" He laughs and smiles warmly. "I know you appreciate me for who I am, and I know that my ability to play a role is part of who I am, and that I like getting praised for that too. Plus, 'Aidan's girlfriend' is going to be much closer to me, and a hell of a lot more fun, than Caius or Jace ever was. If it does start to bother me, I promise I'll tell you."

"David Beckham's got a cock the size of Australia -- I'd be worried if you weren't hot for him," Aidan mutters. But his gaze is serious when he looks at Jamie. "You really promise?"

"Do I even wanna ask how you know that?" He chuckles. "I've had cock the size of Australia, one of my first lays at Cit. It's _really_ not all it's cracked up to be. And yes, of course, I promise. I won't lie to you or hide things from you," _Okay, except for that **one** thing_ , "I want a better relationship than that shit leads to."

Aidan smiles. "Every now and then it just hits me how we have this relationship now. It's one I never expected."

"Yeah. I hoped for it, thought about it more than was probably healthy, but I definitely never expected it. You... think you're happy though, right? Don't regret making a choice like that so soon after a mind-blowing blow job?"

"I'm not saying I was at my most clever at that moment," Aidan protests, "I never am. But, yeah," he says, running his hand over Jamie's calf. "I'm having a really good time."

His shoulders relax, relieved. "Good. So, what do you think? Anything we've talked about sound like fun to play with tonight?" His eyes sparkle a little, eager for them to try out just about anything new together.

"Actually, yes. Come sit on my knee, my lovely." Aidan holds out his hand in invitation. "And tell me if I'm everything you hoped I'd be."

"Does this mean I was good? Getting to sit on your lap for dessert?" He stands and smooths his dress, hands traveling solidly down his sides from ribs to thighs. The two steps it takes to get to Aidan are just subtly more hip-y, and he gently lowers himself onto Aidan's lap. "You're everything I hoped and so, so much more. I had no idea you were this sweet." He brushes a lock of Aidan's hair behind his ear. "And the way you look at me, now that I'm yours? I can't get enough of it."

"I just love hearing you say that. Calling yourself mine," Aidan murmurs, wrapping his arms around Jamie. He pulls him in for a long kiss, one hand slipping down to his boyfriend's ass. Nudging against his crack to see what response that will fetch him.

Kissing Aidan is something else Jamie is pretty sure he can't get enough of, but the little extras make it even better. He pushes against Aidan's hand, which swiftly reminds him of how well stuffed he already is, and elicits a small moan against Aidan's lips. "Fuck, yes," his voice is quiet, maybe a little high. "Yours, Aidan. Yours to touch however and whenever you want."

Aidan grins and pushes Jamie to his feet. "We'll take our dessert on the terrace," he tells a passing serving girl, and smacks Jamie on the ass. "Before we break any more rules," he mutters, leading his boyfriend out the French doors onto a glassed-in terrace. The brightly lit horizon is like a string of colored jewels, but he doesn't give it more than a passing glance, finding a seat and pulling Jamie back down to straddle his lap, facing him. "I want you to fuck yourself with them. Right here."

Jamie yelps playfully as Aidan smacks him, and swallows down a little noise of pleasure from his hole reflexively tightening. He actually giggles when Aidan pulls him back down, and although it's a bit girlish, it's not part of an act - he's really just that giddy. The order comes as a surprise, though. After watching his boyfriend's face for a second, making sure he's quite serious, he nods and loosens the laces on the front of his dress enough to be able to get good access.

His eyes intent, Aidan nods. "Good."

For as much of an exhibitionist as he is, he sure has a hard time actually acknowledging onlookers. Jamie keeps his eyes on Aidan and shuts out the rest of the world as he spreads his legs wide and reaches beneath his skirt. He steadies his breathing and grabs the end to slowly pull them out, one by one. His hips jump just the slightest as each of the larger beads pushes past his prostate.

"Good boy," Aidan breathes, entranced. He slips his hand around Jamie's nape and pulls him in so their foreheads touch. "Watch me, lovely," he says. "Just watch me." 

"Just you, Aidan," he whispers breathlessly. "It's just for you, I only need to watch you." But his eyes close as he focuses on pushing the beads back in, that same pattern of gasps and sighs as before. His toes curl, free hand clenches in the fabric of his skirt. "God, Aidan, yes," he pants every time he takes a pause.

"Give me your panties." Aidan whispers the order like it's the sweetest of endearments.

He complies delightedly, slipping them off the rest of the way, leg at a time over his large heels when he gets to the end. He holds them up for Aidan by the hip, smiling, and goes right back to fucking himself - he wasn't told to stop.

"Good. Now open," Aidan says, and the instant Jamie obeys, he pops the balled-up panties into his open mouth. "Give me more."

Well fuck, if that doesn't cause a familiar pulsing between his legs, nothing would. He whines in protest as the panties are shoved between his lips, but it's really just for show. The added bit of kink definitely encourages him, and he starts taking the beads faster and harsher.

Aidan continues to speak in the same level voice. "It'd be best if you start praying now that you'll tighten up again. I don't fuck girls who are already fucked open by someone else." His grip on Jamie's neck turns into a caress.

Jamie whimpers and nods, brows knitting, eyes big and stuck on Aidan's. He starts to really moan in earnest now, opening up enough to take them without too much resistance, and he rocks his hips as he fucks himself. Rather than clutching his skirt, he grips Aidan's shirt, occasionally scratching ineffectively.

One corner of Aidan's mouth twitches up. "Every person in this room is watching you right now. Can you feel their eyes on your body?" he asks. He can barely tell whether they're roleplaying or not anymore; he's anchored too deeply in the moment. "They want to watch you lose control like the desperate little slut you are." A hand against Jamie's throat. "Are you going to disappoint them all?"

He tries to look, see the people staring, but it's difficult given that he refuses to look away from Aidan, even if he would be allowed. With a desperate whine, he shakes his head, doesn't wanna disappoint. Jamie starts bouncing on them now, shoving his hips down and pulling up while his hand works opposite, and he does his best to keep the panties in his mouth despite the lewd moans emanating from his throat now, vibrating against Aidan's hand.

It's fucking glorious. It stuns Aidan to watch how freely Jamie opens himself up, losing himself and trusting that it's no risk. He'll be taken care of. "Put it on," Aidan, says pushing a condom into Jamie's hand. "I can't have you making a mess of your pretty dress."

Jamie pushes the beads as far as they can go and closes his hand around the condom. He rolls on the condom and tucks himself back under the skirt, cock pressed up against his abdomen because the friction is actually really good, and he goes right back to fucking himself relentlessly on the beads.

For an instant, Aidan looks away. Looks away from the insistent piece of reality that briefly stares (ha) him in the face. And he feels like shit about it. But he recalls Jamie's words of earlier and reassures himself that it's all right. It takes a beat for him to figure out where to put his hands now, then he closes them over the top of Jamie's corset, rhythmically rubbing Jamie's nipples through satin. His voice has a ferocious edge when he orders, "Do it. Fucking come for me." 

He bites down hard and harder on the panties as he forces the last bead on the string through his tight, messy hole a few more times. He nearly-screams through gritted teeth, the panties doing fuck-all to quiet him. Coming like this is always so intense, and pleasure arcs through his entire body as he fills the condom. Jamie pants and slouches as he comes down, eyes kind of glassy. 

Aidan tangles his fingers in those tousled blond curls and tugs the scraps of lace out of Jamie's mouth. Kisses him, deep and hungry, biting at his swollen lips. "Good. Good, my lovely." And god, how he wants. So stiff with need right now, and wanting so bad to take advantage of Jamie's offer to use him, make him his cunt. But for that last nagging detail that none of this is real.

He may be satisfied, but he's far from spent. Or is it the other way around? When Aidan pulls away from the kiss, Jamie is finally coming back to Earth, and it would be impossible not to feel his boyfriend's arousal. He swallows and gets this desperate, pleading look on his face. "Fuck, fuck, Aidan, please..." he pauses, briefly worried about rejection, but he has to at least try. "Let me ride you, please. I'm ready - open and slick and ready for you, and I _have_ to make you feel good. Please, don't make me wait, just let me ride you. I'll take such good care of you, I promise."

"Jamie, I-- I'm not--" Aidan feels helpless, frightened of hurting his lover's feelings but thinking that he simply can't bend facts.

Jamie uses his clean hand to brush Aidan's hair away from his face, and watches his eyes. "What, are you gonna try to act like you've never pounded someone's ass before? I don't buy it, not with the way you've apparently taken it yourself." his voice is gentle but firm. "You want me, and I want you, and that's all that matters, isn't it? Relax and let me take care of you -- I promise I'm nice and tight again, I wouldn't offer you a loose cunt."

 _Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck--_ The problem is his own narrow thinking, Aidan realizes. His self-perception is that he's straight, and he wouldn't know who he was if suddenly he surprised himself by being not-straight. And fucking other men is _gay_. Unfamiliar shame touches his cheeks, and he gives Jamie a nod. "You."

"Me. _Your_ Jamie. Not some guy, not any random slut. Me." With a smirk, Jamie takes Aidan's hand and encourages him to feel up the curve of his side, broad ribs, slender and still-cinched waist. "I mean really, who wouldn't find me absolutely gorgeous?" He goes for Aidan's pants, getting him out of them as much as Aidan is comfortable with as he keeps talking. "I'm the one who's desperate for cock, you're the one who's smart enough to realize something exquisite and beautiful when you see it."

"You're such a sweet talker," Aidan says, trying to force a chuckle. Giving up, he shuts his eyes and pushes into Jamie's seeking hand.

Jamie's a good multi-tasker, and a master of distraction. He kisses and laps at Aidan's neck while ridding himself of the beads, strokes him while reaching into Aidan’s pocket to retrieve another condom, and pulls him into a hungry, almost vicious kiss as he rolls it on and then lifts himself and lines them up, quite careful to keep his skirt lowered enough to stay covered. He loosely wraps an arm around his boyfriend's neck and shoulder. "Please, Aidan," his voice is quiet and lilted. "Please tell me you want me, tell me I'm beautiful and you want me." _Or anything just a little closer to an actual 'yes' for what I'll always remember as our first time._

Aidan moans under his breath and puts his arms around his lover again. "I want you," he says, his lips pressed to Jamie's throat. "I want to be inside you."

He swallows thickly and slowly lowers himself, determined to sink all the way down without stopping. He always tightens back up quite a bit after he comes, which is often painful if he goes off first, but it's working to his advantage for the moment. Both arms wrap around Aidan's neck now as Jamie bites his lip and pushes past the last couple inches. His face is flushed by the time he's firmly planted and he decides to just stay like that a moment.

With a gasp, Aidan digs his fingers into Jamie's waist. "Oh, my god," he mutters, his eyes still clenched tightly shut, but now because he doesn't want to forget a single detail of how this feels. He nibbles along Jamie's jaw line. "God yes, you feel so good."

He knows he should keep his mouth shut, but he just can't help the smug purr followed with, "Of course I do, baby. And I'm gonna feel so, so much better by the time I'm done with you." Using Aidan's shoulders as leverage, he starts to move slowly, just straight up and down.

Aidan slips his hands down to cup Jamie's hips, and now he does look up, staring into his boyfriend's face. "You are so beautiful," he simply says, each word heartfelt, and flicks his tongue over Jamie's bottom lip.

That makes Jamie go quiet, the subtlest hint of a smile on his lips. "I forgot what that felt like," it's barely more than a whisper.

"What?" Aidan's mouth kicks up at one corner. "Being adored?"

"Nah, I'm always adored," he teases, but then continues more seriously. "Intimacy. Actual... connection and intimacy with someone."

Aidan's hips slow as he tries to grasp at the topic. "Been a while for both of us, I guess." And it's definitely true, he feels it as well.

Jamie tangles a hand in Aidan's hair, cups his neck with the other, and starts to roll his hips subtly as he moves. "Fuck, you're perfect," he whines quietly, eyes half-closing. His breath is already picking up from how damn good it feels.

Aidan moans under his breath and arches into Jamie.

He pays careful attention to Aidan as he rides him, doing everything he can to learn him and what he likes because, with luck, this'll happen a lot more. It's all about him, trying to get him hooked on the way Jamie works him.

Tangling his fingers in Jamie's hair, Aidan pulls him in closer. "Kiss me."

With a warm smile, Jamie moves in for a kiss like he's starving for it - gentle but so greedy.

Heat rushes through Aidan and he pumps into Jamie harder, faster. He knows he'll come any second but he's ignoring that, letting himself get so lost in the kiss that sensuality silences thought. With a gasp, he yanks Jamie's hair back, baring his throat. Smothers a shout of satisfaction against his skin.

Watching him completely fall apart like that, all because of him, is far more satisfying than getting off. Jamie looks amazed, accomplished, and so fucking grateful as Aidan rides out his pleasure deep inside of him. "You're perfect, Aidan, you're fucking perfect," he murmurs as his boyfriend comes down.

It almost sounds like a whimper. Some tiny sound slips from him when he again takes Jamie's mouth with his. Hungrily licking inside like he could devour him whole.

Jamie wraps his arms around Aidan tightly as they kiss, pushing their bodies together, seeking as much contact as he can possibly get. It feels like it's been forever since he's had this much closeness with someone and he feels like he can't get enough.

The stiff set of Aidan's shoulders gradually lessens, his grip on Jamie's hair easing to a caress. "Let's stay here tonight," he whispers. "Just get a room." The thought of cleaning the two of them up to return to some so-called normal and presentable state... It doesn't hold a candle to the thought of them simply going upstairs and getting in bed.

He laughs softly and nods. "Yeah, I'd love that. Soon?" And then, leaning in close to whisper, he adds, "Because I really love the idea of going again as soon as you're ready, in our room so I can feel you without anything in the way, and then stuffing myself with a plug to keep you inside of me while we go have drinks and maybe dance."

Aidan narrows his eyes on Jamie's and frowns. "You're a wicked creature," he tells him earnestly. "Filling my mind with all that when I just need to pass out for a bit."

Jamie can't help but grin at that. "Damn right I am. It's going to be a constant fact of your life now, I hope you know." He wiggles a little before pulling off of Aidan and taking care of the spent condoms. "I may be submissive, but I'm never just passive. Well... not unless you've got a thing for that, anyway."

"Passive? God, no," Aidan grimaces. "That sounds boring as shit. And even I don't do what I tell myself all the time." Standing, he sets his trousers to right. He turns and gestures to the waiter, then explains, "We'll have dessert upstairs. That melted caramel with singed basil dish." Then he turns back to Jamie and holds out his hand. "Do you need any help with those laces?" he asks with a nod towards the gaping skirt of Jamie's dress.

He takes Aidan's hand, going right back to being clingy and affectionate. "Only if you think I shouldn't just leave it like that," he comments with a coy little bite to his lower lip.

"I...? I, um, like the laces," Aidan says, softly clearing his throat.

God, he can't help himself, he leans in to nip at Aidan's neck and earlobe and speaks quietly. "I could always tighten up the front and loosen the back, so it's still clear to everyone who sees us that you prefer me easily accessible and on display."

Aidan raises an eyebrow. It's tempting to just tell Jamie _yes_ , to any and everything. But he knows himself to not be that easy with it, not yet. "Don't push your luck," he warns quietly. "I haven't yet decided how I prefer you."

That sends a rush up Jamie's spine and he smiles broadly but doesn't say a thing about it, except, "Will you please help me with my laces, Aidan?"

Huffing a soft laugh, Aidan nods at their leftover food, the tablecloth, the china. "Lean back on the table."

Jamie does as he's told, still clearly giddy but trying really hard to just demurely obey. "Thank you," he speaks softly, "After making such a slutty mess of myself, it's generous of you to help put me back together."

"As slutty messes go, you're the prettiest one," Aidan tells him with a grin, pulling his panties back up his legs and then making quick work of the corset lacing in the front. He purses his lips, considering. "On your front."

He gives just the briefest 'of course I am' expression before putting the mask of humility back on. The next order seems to confuse him a bit, but he complies without hesitation or question.

It startles Aidan to realize that he's holding his breath. He reaches beneath the skirt and tugs Jamie's panties down just the slightest. Licks his fingers and pushes one into his ass. Testing.

Jamie gasps, very surprised, and a little moan follows immediately. "Aidan!" It's not protest, just want and acknowledgement of who's in charge.

Two fingers, and Aidan works them gently in and out. Then he smacks Jamie's ass. "Upstairs, you tease."


End file.
